It should be noted that food compositions for human use are known per se and described in WO-9500041 and WO-2005/020974 in the Applicant's name.
Within the scope of WO-9500041, these compositions are used as an anticancer agent (particularly for prostate cancer), to stimulate the immune system, the stimulate NK cell activity, to stimulate endogenous interleukin-2 production, as an analgesic agent and as an agent intended to reduce appetite.
Within the scope of WO-2005/020974, these compositions are used as an agent intended to fight against syndromes or diseases wherein the NR2-B subunit of the N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor is involved.